Submit Your Own Character
by ArtemisRide
Summary: Submit your OC for my new story. Look inside for details. K  because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to have a little SYOC. This is about a new girl (my OC) coming to Kadic and accidently rebooting the Super Computer with some other OCs. That's when your characters come into play. It turns out Franz Hopper is still alive there and Xana's still well. You're characters have to rescue Franz. I know this is clique, but I'll add different some plot twists. The origional Lyoko warriors will be there, but they will have already graduated. Here are the rules.

1. NO mary-sue or gary-stu NOBODY LIKES THEM

2. Please be specific. I don't want one word answers for personality and history.

3. Please be creative. I don't want everyone with the same personality.

4. Write POCKY at the top of your application so I know you read this.

5. Submit this to me in a review please.

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Grade:**

**Birthday:**

**Day Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Gym Clothing:**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Height:**

**Body Type****:**

**Weight:**

**Nationality: **

**Other (glasses, contacts, etc.)**

**Rating (1-10):**

**Sibling(s):**

**Favorite Subject:**

**Parent(s):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Best (Girl) Friend:**

**Best (Guy) Friend:**

**Romance:**

**Who:**

**Roommate:**

**Hobby(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills: **

**Weaknesses**

**Appearance on Lyoko:**

**Powers on Lyoko:**

**Weapon:**

**Other:**

Here's my OC.

**Name: Kristin Chen**

**Age: 15**

**Grade: 10th**

**Birthday: August 11**

**Day Clothing: Light cami and white cardigan or light blue three-quarter shirt (weather depending), dark-wash skinny jeans, and silver converse**

**Pajamas: White wife-beater, blue and white plaid pajama pants, blue slippers, and a fluffy blue bath-robe (when going out)**

**Gym Clothing: Baggy blue t-shirt, blue nikes, and black running shorts**

**Formal Clothing: White ruffled skirt, gray cami, white cardigan, and white ballet flats. If that's not formal enough then a powder blue halter-neck dress that is knee legnth, and white ballet flats.**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style: Straight waist legnth hair and side-bangs**

**Eye Color: Dark brown**

**Eye Shape: Almond shaped and slightly slanted**

**Height: 5ft7**

**Body Type****: lean with slight curves**

**Weight: 120lb**

**Nationality: Chinese-American**

**Other (glasses, contacts, etc.): Scars on her wrist**

**Rating (1-10): 8.5**

**Sibling(s): None**

**Favorite Subject: Science**

**Parent(s): Mei Chen and Dong Chen**

**Personality: She is very loud and outgoing. She is very blunt and stubborn. She is hot-tempered and a bit arrogant (though she's insecure on the inside). She's bitter about her parents, but she wants to live up to their standards. She's a hard-worker that acts stressed because she's a bit of a perfectionist. She's smart, loyal, and witty.**

**History: Her parents are really wealthy and own a computer software business. She was always to pushed to go above and beyond. Because of that she started cutting. When her parents found out they decided to ship her out of the country and somewhere in France because that was where they had the most resources. She was allowed to choose what school to go to so she closed her eyes and randomly pointed to a school on a list (Kadic).**

**Best (Girl) Friend: Look through the reviews**

**Best (Guy) Friend: Look through the reviews**

**Romance: Yes**

**Who: Look through the reviews**

**Roommate: Look through the reviews**

**Hobby(s): Piano, reading, and studying**

**Likes: Piano, music, reading, manga/anime, being free, chocolate**

**Dislikes: Being constrained, her parents, pickles, sports that involve a ball**

**Skills: Archery, first aid, and problem solving**

**Weaknesses: Running for a long period of time, art, cooking**

**Appearance on Lyoko: Her hair is in a Chinese style bun with two chopsticks in it. She has what looks like a Chinese qipao except it's split so it's like a skirt and shirt that shows her bellybutton. It's white with a blue oriental pattern. She also has flats with that same design.**

**Powers on Lyoko: She can control/summon water and turn that to ice**

**Weapon: A bow that is slung on her arm and arrows**

**Other: Nope**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is the list of people that are in my story. I wish I could accept all of them, but there is just too many people. I do need another guy though.

Lilac Reed- Just Another Outsider

Gage Crane- Okami-G

Maria Dunay- Cyanide 6

Kyle Thorn- ThunderRaptor

Liliana Le Freight- Just Another Oitsider

Alyssa Li- ArtemisRide (ME!)

Jay Jhonson- Grandmaster Soul

Okay once I get the final list up I will post romances, friendships, and roommates. Sigh all these characters submitted were really good. Maybe I should make another story with the other characters (I will try to if I have time).


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is the list of people that are in my story. I wish I could accept all of them, but there is just too many people. Don't lose hope your character might be mentioned. Oh and I'm changing my character into a 14 year old 9th grader.

Lilac Reed- Just Another Outsider

Gage Crane- Okami-G

Maria Dunay- Cyanide 6

Kyle Thorn- ThunderRaptor

Liliana Le Freight- Just Another Oitsider

Kristin Chen (oops I was thinking of my other SYOD)- ArtemisRide (ME!)

Jay Jhonson- Grandmaster Soul

Griffin Keaton Hayes- GHayes

In these next sections I'm really sorry if you didn't get matched up with someone you wanted. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints please review or PM me. I do things on a mostly first come, first serve basis when it comes to this.

Roommates (I don't know if you can have a roommates that aren't in the same grade as you, but in my story you can):

Lilac Reed and Liliana Le Freight

Kristin Chen and Maria Dunay

Gage Crane and Kyle Thorn

Griffon Keaton Hayes and Jay Jhonson

Romance

Jay Jhonson and Maria Dunay

Lilac Reed and Gage Crane

Liliana Le Freight and Kyle Thorn

Kristin Chen and Griffon Keaton Hayes

Let me know if you have any problems, questions, or concerns.


End file.
